Lewd times with Ninetales
by commendablecervid
Summary: Not for kids. Pokephilia with a masochistic flavor.


Ninetales was not a large pokemon, but he had no issue bringing me down—not a second had passed before his teeth were around my neck. His claws dug into my back like shards of hot coal, and I squirmed—I had no clothes on to protect myself.

I tried to lift my head, but ninetales raised his paw and forced it back down with a thud. _Be still now,_ he said, and when I heard his voice in my head I relaxed a little. I could tell he wasn't mad.

_You've been working too much lately,_ ninetales continued. _You hardly take any time for yourself…_

He bit the back of my neck hard enough to bruise, nearly breaking skin. I clenched my jaw, because the heat of his breath hurt at least as much as the pressure did—it felt like sitting too close to the fireplace. He moved his head so as to scrape my skin with his teeth, and it was around then that I realized his intentions.

_You want this, don't you?_ He settled down on top of me, like a weighted blanket. His fur was thick against me, and it gave the impression of a much larger creature. The beginnings of sweat formed along my back and neck as ninetales bared his lips and rubbed them against my cheek like a kiss. _But, this is the kind of thing you'd never ask for. If I weren't a psychic, I might never have known._

I must have blushed then. The thought of him peeking in on my fantasies was embarrassing… But, if it led to this, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing. I relaxed a little, and let ninetales nip and lick at my neck and shoulders. It felt good to be pinched by his teeth, and if it hadn't, he would have known to stop. His tongue was rough and scratched away at my skin until it felt like I was being burned with each stroke. I gave a cathartic sigh.

Ninetales sank further into me, and I felt a stab of heat around the small of my back. I gasped.

Ninetales shifted his hips slightly, and the feeling went away. _I'm sorry,_ he said, then looked away awkwardly. _Um…_

"It's okay," I half-whispered. "Was that… Um…"

He nodded slowly. _…Yes._

My blood heated up, as though inspired by my companion. "You don't have to be shy about it, I was just… surprised, is all."

He laughed awkwardly, and I realized that in all the time I had known him, this might have been the first time I had ever seen him like this—not uncomfortable or scared, but _nervous_. A fluttery thought.

I reached back for the source of the heat I had felt and soon found it. It was smooth, like lamination, and I could just feel the network of capillaries that fed it blood. Ninetales held stock-still as I gently stroked.

"You can… put it in, if you want."

I winced as ninetales grew even hotter—was that his way of blushing? _Already?_ he asked.

"There's no need to rush, I just… want to hold it inside me for a while."

He laughed again, this time with a hint of mirth. _Then I'll oblige._

He shifted into the right position, hips just behind mine, and tried a few superficial thrusts—for all his boldness earlier, he was suddenly quite gentle now. Nonetheless it wasn't long before my body yielded, and I took a sharp breath. It felt like I had been split open—like an overripe fruit. I channeled my tension into my arms and shoulders, and tried to stay relaxed where it mattered.

_Are you doing okay?_

I took a breath. "I think… As long as you go slow, it should be fine…"

Ninetales did just that as he eased his way farther in. The pain of being penetrated never really disappeared, but I acclimated to it quickly; it became white noise, like distant chatter in the living room, or a television set playing old movies in the background, or the crackling of a fireplace. And while ninetales' heat nearly brought tears to my eyes, it made me relax too, and the more I did the more my body enveloped him. Before I knew it, he had stopped his thrust. I looked back at him, careful to move as little as possible.

"Is that all of it?"

_Just about._ Ninetales raised an eyebrow. _You're not disappointed, are you?_

I laughed, and the movement yielded a surge of aching pleasure from inside me. "Ah… Don't worry dear, I don't think I could fit much more…" I reached back and patted the side of his head, and in response he licked my hand. "Though if you could… massage me a little…" I smiled sheepishly, but I knew he would understand.

Ninetales kneaded my back with his large paws, and he made sure to scrape me with his claws as he did so. It felt as though I were on the verge of being cut, or being burned—I'm not sure which would have happened first. Ninetales didn't seem to mind moistening his paws with my sweat as he worked his way up and down my back, and he knew exactly how hard he could press without making me tense up. He settled into a rhythm, and I soon found myself anticipating every stroke. I felt like a plaything, like a dying mouse being prodded by a cat, and that thought made me smile. I liked having ninetales on top of me; inside me; pressing against me. Knowing that even my thoughts were the object of his attention.

Not that I was thinking much at this point. The small part of me that wasn't enrapt in bodily sensation seemed content to just take in my surroundings. I noticed details I normally overlooked—the pattern on the quilt of the bed beside us, the hazy glare on the room's sole window, the texture of the carpet. I listened carefully for the quiet, rhythmic sound of ninetales' breathing, basked in his smoke-like scent. I was definitely aroused, but it was a deferrable kind of arousal, and it seemed like I could remain in this state for hours…

* * *

At some point, I realized that I had lost track of time. Ninetales shifted to look at the clock on the wall. _It's eight o' clock, so we have about an hour if you want to get to bed on time._

"Eight already?" I sighed, and stretched as well as I could with him on top of me. "Wow…"

Ninetales chuckled. _Yes, it's been a while. Might I suggest you drink some water?_

I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. "I guess that's probably a good idea. Just be careful in… extracting yourself…"

And so he was—it only hurt for a moment, right at the end. My head shot up, but then just as soon fell back down to the floor. I sighed, and trembled with relief. _I can get the water for you,_ ninetales suggested as he stood up, and I nodded because I felt no inclination to move. Ninetales licked my cheek and then he ran his tails over me as he turned around and began to walk away. I reached out my hand to stay in contact, until my fingers could no longer reach him. Then my arm fell limply back to the floor.

It was strangely lonely to lay here now—I longed to have _something_ pressing down on me, occupying my senses. I felt distantly vulnerable, despite the lack of pain. I drummed my fingers wearily against the ground and tried to focus on the soreness inside me and the stinging feeling of the air against my back. The skin there was raw by now, and there were probably traces of blood mixed with the sweat.

When ninetales came back, levitating a glass in the air, I sat up right away and wrapped my arms around him. His mane was luxuriously thick, and I buried my face so far into it that not a single ray of light could reach my eyes. I was relieved to smell his scent again—up close like this, it took on an intoxicatingly pungent character. _Thank you, my love,_ I thought. _You've been very good to me._

_I'm happy to hear it,_ he replied. _Although, if you want to drink your water, you will need to let go for a moment…_

I giggled, and pulled my head out of his fur. "Sorry, dear." I reached out my hand, and grabbed the glass out of the air. It was a tall glass, but I downed its contents quickly, pausing only once to take a breath. "Ah… You sure did make me sweat…" I put down the glass, and then caressed ninetales' head and looked into his scarlet eyes.

_That's… quite a gaze you have there…_

I closed my eyes. "I hope you don't mind… But honestly, I could have said the same to you."

_Heh. I'm sure._ He licked my face, which made me smile.

I traced my finger along ninetales' mouth, his slick gums. I kissed the side of his muzzle, felt the ridges of his lips with mine. As I pulled my head back, I held his in both hands. His gaze was relaxed, and there was something like curiosity in his eyes—like he was looking to see what I would do next. I glanced down between his legs, and took a moment to admire that large, candy-red organ.

"Hey, ninetales, do you, um…" I couldn't look him in the eye. "Do you want to knot me?"

He took an audible breath. _Oh, well, um…_ He cleared his throat, which must have been from nervousness because he wasn't using it to speak. _A fine idea, but we would have to stay like that for a while… Probably more than an hour. And it might be hard to pleasure you during that time…_

"That's okay. I just want to feel you inside me."

Ninetales grew hot again—was that a bashful look in his eyes? _Very forward of you…_

I smiled. "Come on, let's get in bed. We can do it and then fall asleep together."

He nodded, and I climbed up into my bed and let him lay down on my back. Taking him in this time was far easier than before, as though my body had remembered what to do. He started thrusting gently, and I softly bit my lip.

_Why do I like the pain so much?_ I wondered. _Because it reminds me you're there? Because it reminds me _I'm* there?*

_I don't know,_ ninetales said with some amusement. _But there's something cute about it._

I giggled silently. _Being called cute by a pokemon… Isn't that ironic?_

_I would say I'm more the majestic type…_

_Mmm, and maybe a little arrogant too?_ I reached over and lightly pinched his paw. _But perhaps it's not arrogant to say it if it's true._

_I'm glad you think so,_ he said, and smiled.

Over time, ninetales began to thrust faster. Even though I was sore, the sexual pleasure numbed some of my pain. I gripped ninetales' paw, stroked its wide, leathery pads as a distraction. His hips trembled as though with restrained energy, and he started to pant.

"Do you want to go faster, dear?"

_No, it's alright. I'll get there soon enough._

And that was fine by me. I loved his rhythmic movements, and part of me wished it could go on forever. But then ninetales put his knot in me, and searing heat erupted just below my belly. I gave a gurgling cry—for a moment it sounded like I was drowning. I shuddered and squirmed with pain, but the movement only made things worse.

_A-Arceus, are you okay?_ Ninetales started to pull out, but I clenched my jaw and yanked his paw forward, stopping him. Pulling out wouldn't help much at this point, I figured. But then the heat inside spread farther, and I realized he was still cumming.

"Fuck…"

I moaned, and squeezed ninetales' paw so hard it probably hurt him. He said something to me at some point, and it sounded urgent, but the pain drowned out the words. It felt like my insides had been coated with hot glue, and no matter how I squirmed it didn't change a thing. I can't say how long I laid there waiting, panting desperately, but it was certainly longer than I'd have liked. Even as things cooled down, the raw, throbbing feeling inside me confirmed that I had been slightly burned.

I heard ninetales say my name and looked back, my mouth hanging open. His eyes were wide with concern, and he was sitting up. He had his nose tucked under his free paw in a sheepish gesture. _Are you okay?_

I nodded slowly. "Well, it's… getting better… Nothing audino can't fix, I'm sure." I did something between a chuckle and a wince. "Does your cum have to… be so hot? Ow…"

_I'm sorry. I really didn't know…_ He glanced away.

I realized I was still gripping his paw, so I forced myself to let go and gave it a gentle pat. "It's okay… I… don't mean to give you a hard time. We'll just… have to finish differently next time."

It was reassuring to see the mischievous look in his eye. _Oh, so there _will* be a next time?*

I smiled despite myself. "Of _course_…" I sucked in a breath and managed to reach up and tousle his mane a little. "I mean, if we've done it once… why not a second time, or a third?"

_I'm glad to hear that,_ he said with a smile, and dropped his free paw. _And I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself. Mostly._

"Mm hm. Don't worry about the cum. It's… kind of sexy, in a way." I sighed. "And now we can just relax…"

Ninetales laid down on top of me. _Indeed._

It took a long time to fall asleep, but that was alright. I was content to spend that time simply watching the blazing stars outside the window, and nursing my companion's warmth.


End file.
